In the processing of foods, such as fruits, vegetables, and animal carcasses, the food surfaces and related processing equipment surfaces are typically cleaned before, during, and after processing of the foods, such as with water. The food surfaces and related processing equipment are, in some situations, treated with water that includes a non-halogen sanitizing agent, such as peroxyacetic acid. The use of halogen sanitizing agents is avoided when cleaning food and/or food processing surfaces, in some situations, due to concerns relating to corrosion of equipment and controlling the level of free halogen so as to provide both at least sufficient sanitizing properties and minimal residual free halogen on the treated surfaces. Halogen sanitizing agents can be effective with regard to the reduction of microorganisms, including pathogens.
It would be desirable to develop new methods of sanitizing surfaces, such as the surfaces of animal carcasses, that involve the use of halogen sanitizing agents.